The UnEXpected
by Hikaru Hanabi
Summary: Expect the unexpected as people may say. When the Get Backers, with the rest of the gang receive a freaky invitation to a competition held in Maze City, unusual things start to happen. But how do they define 'unusual' anyway?
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to Hikaru Hanabi-chan's first fanfic! Read on! We hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not, and never will, own Get Backers or Naruto!!

o----x0x----o

**The UnEXpected**

**Written by Hikaru Hanabi**

o----x0x----o

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer day in Shinjuku. To be more exact, the Honky Tonk café. The airconditioner was on full blast, but it gave no comfort whatsoever to the few people inside it.

"Ban! Ban! Ban!" Ginji Amano wailed childishly. He looked like a child; he was in his chibi form. He pranced around the restaurant waving two white fans.

Ban Mido, his partner, placed his glass of water on the table.

"What do you want now, Ginji?" he asked lazily. He was far too tired and worn down by the heat to take part in any of his friend's stupid fantasies.

"I'm hungry…" Ginji groaned. His spirited attitude suddenly disappeared in an instant. The blonde man slumped into the seat.

Ban sighed heavily. Their tab was increasing in amount. Whenever they got a new job from their very few clients, they would have to use the money they had earned to pay for damages. Their hopes of eating luxurious food always went down the drain…

Speaking of 'drain', their clients also began to diminish in quantity lately.

"I'm so hot as well…" Ginji continued to whine. "I hope it rains…" he said giving a sigh.

'_I hope it rains of customers.' _Ban thought sourly. _'I wonder if they evaporated cause of this heat.'_

----//o//----

"Hello everyone!" a female voice greeted them from the door. A teenage girl walked in, carrying a bag full of snacks.

"Natsumi!" the two men chirped. They gazed hungrily at the items she held in her arms.

The red-haired owner of Honky Tonk looked up at her from where he was crouched behind the counter.

"Hello, Natsumi. I thought you went on a trip. Why are you back so soon?" Paul inquired.

"Because Kami-sama answered our prayers for food!" Ban stated, his mouth watering as he peered at the bag of snacks Natsumi bought.

"Natsumi-chan, you're an angel!" Ginji said, in chibi form, hugging Natsumi with tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

After Ginji finally released her, Natsumi pulled back one of the stools and sat down. "Well, a problem occurred while our class was on that field trip to Okinawa. Apparently, the employees of the resort we were supposed to stay at were on strike." She said, waving her hand in the air.

Ban snorted. "That's no surprise. The heat would kill anyone!"

The others in the café stared at him.

"Um, Ban…I don't think this has anything to do with the temperature." Ginji mumbled, a sweatdrop evident on his head.

"Yeah. The owner of the resort just wasn't paying them well, that's all." Natsumi added. She picked up the bag once more and shoved it into Paul's face.

"Here. These are souvenirs I bought for all of you while we were at the airport."

Paul held up one of the candy bars. "You can buy these from the stores here in the city!"

"Don't complain Paul! At least she can afford one!" Ginji said grabbing the candy bar from him and munching it enthusiastically.

"I know that. But if you buy them at an airport, they're special!" Natsumi chirped happily as she patted chibi Ginji on the head who was helping himself to another candy bar after finishing one in a matter of seconds.

"Now _I_ don't understand you." Ban said sitting on the stool beside her.

"It's something I can't explain." Natsumi responded. "Go ask someone else."

"Eh!? How can you tell us such a confusing thing and not explain?" Ginji queried, showing his famous puppy-dog eyes.

Natsumi stuck out her tongue. "That's not gonna work on me Ginji! Remember, I'm a cat person! Anyway, I'm not explaining because I **can**…and I want to."

Ban rose from his seat and glared at her. Being hungry, he was easily annoyed.

"Now you listen here Natsumi! Just because you have filled our stomach with mouthwatering, lip-smacking, breathtaking-!" But before he could add more descriptions to the snacks- or finally get to the point, the door swung open- with much force, to be precise, that it nearly came off its hinges!

"CONGRATULATIONS!" another female voice shrieked. A woman wearing a blue dress and pink sash pranced in, doing an occasional twirl. She had long, flowing, hazel brown hair.

"What the!?" Paul gasped, dropping the bar of chocolate that was so close to his mouth. The other three were completely speechless.

"Ginji Amano and Ban Mido!" the woman squealed. Only then did the said two recognize her.

"S-Sakura!?" Ginji gawked in disbelief. When had she become so hyper-active? And where did she learn how to do ballet?

"Yes, it is I!" Sakura declared in a dramatic tone, still twirling around.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ginji inquired still staring at her in shock.

"I come carrying a letter from Makubex."

"From Makubex?" Ban repeated. He simply couldn't believe that suicidal brat was trying to get in contact with them again.

Sakura fished out a white envelope from her pouch.

It had a few coffee stains on it.

"Oh great. Now the kid drinks coffee!?" Ban chortled.

"H-he stays up late, you know!" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms.

Ginji took the letter from Sakura and stared at it in disbelief.

"I thought he'd send us an e-mail or a text message to communicate. I never knew he was this… old fashioned." Ginji said sweat dropping a bit.

"I bet that brat thinks we're so poor we couldn't even afford a computer or a cellphone!" Ban said, emitting a fiery red aura.

"Nobody says you're poor Ban." Natsumi said trying to calm him down.

"And you don't own a computer, you just borrow it from me." Paul said nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to point out to me that- wffffmff!" Natsumi stuck a lollipop into his mouth to avoid further arguments.

Boy, was Ban's temper just as high as the temperature outside!

Ginji decided to tear open the envelope before Ban could start shouting at Natsumi. He carefully ripped the edge and pulled out the single piece of paper.

Everyone leaned in to get a closer look, even Sakura.

Written in very curly handwriting, it read:

_Hello Ginji. _

_We are doing fine here in Maze City. But this letter is not of _

_plain, friendly words and updates of our lives. It is an invitation._

_I, Makubex, hereby invite you to participate in a tournament. It is_

_fairly new, and we would like you to join. _

_The ExGames. The reason for it being called such, I will not tell you._

_It is not a tournament of combat, but a contest of strength and will power._

_There will be other teams participating and the reward is 50,000 yen._

_I hope that is sufficient in convincing you to join._

_Oh, and bring your snot-nosed partner Ban with you._

_Sincerely, Makubex._

----//o//----

"I never knew someone in this generation could write so formal." Natsumi commented.

"I never knew he could write! I thought he depended only on keyboards." Paul said.

"Snot-nosed!?" Ban snarled, his blood pressure going up again. "How dare he call me that!" He waved his lollipop in the air like a sword.

"Come on, he was just making fun of you!" Natsumi teased.

Ginji, on the other hand, did not notice the comment. He was too busy reading the message over and over. Finally he looked at Ban with a hopeful expression.

Ban noticed this and shook his head violently. "Oh no. There is no way we are joining!"

"Please Ban? Please!?" Ginji smiled, showing his puppy-dog eyes once more. Ban turned away. It was a clear 'no'.

"I heard that it will be a nice tournament!" Sakura said, turning desperate. Makubex had entrusted her with this mission and she needed to fulfill his wishes; no matter what the cost.

"What does he mean by 'a contest of strength and will power'?" Paul asked, pointing to the sentence in the letter.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, he didn't tell me anything about his plans…all he said was that he was sure Ginji and Ban would enjoy it."

The Get Backers exchanged glances. Something was extremely fishy about this. They strayed away from the others in order to discuss the offer.

"It might be a trap." Ban whispered.

Ginji immediately disagreed. "I'm sure Makubex would never do that!"

"How can you trust him so darn easily?" Ban jeered. He realized that that was a rather stupid question.

"He may have wanted to kill me a while back but he's okay now." The other replied confidently.

Ban looked his partner in the eye. He knew Ginji wouldn't lie about this type of thing. With another long sigh, Ban spoke. "Alright."

"Yay!" Ginji yelled. "Thanks a lot!"

Ban wasn't finished yet. "But we're only going to do this because of that 50,000 yen reward, got it!?" If it was not a fluke, they'd be able to eat good food and actually pay off some of their debts!

Ginji nodded quickly. He ran over to Sakura and told her they had accepted.

"_If it's a trap, we're going to kill that Makubex_." Ban thought as he joined the others. For all he knew, this woman who was shaking Ginji's hand might not actually be Sakura…or the one who wrote that letter wasn't actually Makubex, but someone else who threatened Sakura to bring it because they took him hostage.

Many horrible things went through Ban's mind. He decided to ignore them. "So…when do we leave?"

"Huh? Oh…right now, if possible." Sakura answered.

----//o//----

"Good luck, you guys!!" Natsumi cheered as the three exited the café. They smiled at her while Ginji waved frantically.

"We'll be back real soon, Natsumi-chan!" he hollered.

The countless skyscrapers of the Infinity Fortress, also known as Maze City, loomed high above the buildings of Shinjuku. Paul and Natsumi watched them until they disappeared down the street.

"To Maze City!" Ginji shouted, punching the air for effect.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled and began to twirl like a ballerina again.

"…Stop doing that! It's annoying." Ban snapped.

Unknown to the Get Backers, though, this event, the ExGames, would be one hell of a ride that they would never forget.

_**to be continued…**_

----------------///------------------

Well, there ya have it. The start of the fanfiction! Thank you so much for reading it, and please come back to read the coming chapters as well! R&R please. Onegai shimasu! Now let us bring in Naruto from… Naruto!

Naruto: Wait, wait, wait! What am I doing in this fic!?

HiNa: Technically, you're not actually in it…you're just a commentator in the sidelines and stuff.

Naruto: Aw…I wanted to kick Kazuki's butt!

HiNa: Um…why?

Naruto: Hm…never thought about that…

The next chapter will be up soon! We promise!


	2. Poems and a Treasure Chest

Disclaimer: We do not, and never will, own Get Backers or Naruto!! Ever!

o----x0x----o

**The UnEXpected**

**Written by Hikaru Hanabi**

o----x0x----o

**Chapter One: Poems and a Treasure Chest**

Ginji, in his chibi form, blinked in confusion as he stared at the structures in front of them.

He glanced at his left where his partner stood, trying to find an explanation.

Ban looked at him indifferently and shrugged. He took out his lighter and a roll of cigarette.

"I expected something weird was waiting for us considering…" Ban's voice trailed off as both of them glanced at Sakura who was busy with her cell phone.

She had a wacky expression as she texted Makubex about their arrival, as promised to him.

Ginji stared again at his surroundings in horror. Everything was too… weird. Too… grand.

In front of them, was a Roman-inspired city, complete with the Romans themselves! They were walking around, doing their daily work and not minding the 3 'futuristic' people at the sides.

"Sakura… are you sure this is Maze City?" Ginji asked, still troubled.

"Yes Raitei." Sakura replied, not looking at him.

"It's probably one of their illusions or virtual structures or something." Ban said trying to relax his partner who was almost in tears trying to find an explanation. "Geez Ginji. You're the one who used to live here- you're the thunder emperor! I should be the one freaked out!"

"But Ban-chan! Everything seems so real! Even the Romans!"

"Makubex must have gotten better in making these virtual stuff then. Relax Ginji. I'm sure that brat will explain everything to us when we meet him. Though I'm surprised, they'd be so lavish with these 'ExGames'. Maybe it's really a big affair." Ban said admiring their surroundings.

Ginji just nodded. But even after what Ban said… something still felt wrong. Like there was a deeper mystery waiting for them.

"I'm finished!" Sakura said bubbly as she stood in front of them. "Now then! Shall we go and meet your other teammates?"

"Eh???" both of them said. Ban dropped his cigarette in shock. It landed onto the cobblestone street and sizzled, unnoticed.

"Sakura, something feels wrong. Can I please talk to Makubex first-" Sakura placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Sssshhhh! Raitei, I am sorry to say, but you are not allowed to see Master Makubex until this tournament is finished, nor are you allowed to speak his name!" Sakura said in a dramatic tone.

Ban and Ginji both sweat dropped.

'_What is it with this woman?' _Ban thought.

"But Sakura-" She silenced him once more.

"_You shall understand,_

_But never thou speak._

_Everyone, obey_

_Persons strong and weak."_

Ban and Ginji stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Wow… poetic." Ginji said.

Sakura walked ahead without another word. This melancholic aura, that must have started when she declaimed the poem, surrounded her and drove all the Romans away, leaving a path open for Ban and Ginji. It somehow reminded them of the parting of the Red Sea…

"What's wrong with her Ban?" Ginji asked, hesitantly following her.

"I thought you know her well, since she was part of the Volts," Ban replied. "Let's just keep some distance. Incase she goes crazy and tries to do something…"

Ginji nodded.

----//o//----

Sakura led both of them into a Roman coliseum. They climbed up the concrete stairs, flaming torches lighting their way, and walked through the empty hallways.

Ginji was fascinated by the architecture and had forgotten all about the weird sensation he felt earlier. Ban on the other hand, was observant of his surroundings, as if someone was about to attack them at any moment.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they stopped in front two huge doors which served as the entrance.

Sakura pushed open the doors with strength Ginji and Ban didn't expect she possessed.

They stepped inside an empty stone room except for a few windows, another door across and some familiar faces…

"How are you Ginji?" Kazuki asked, giving a gentle smile.

"Howdy!" Haruki greeted, adjusting his shades and grinning like a maniac.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ban asked as he looked around in shock.

"KAZUKI! HARUKI! HIMIKO! JUBEI! SHIDO! I missed you guys!" Ginji said, in his chibi form, running towards them with his arms outstretched for a hug.

But before he could even approach them, Ban grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Wait a second Ginji. There's one more person you forgot to greet." Ban said, his eyes fixed at the person across the room.

Ginji looked at his direction and frowned. Dr. Jackal was leaning on a pillar, smirking at them. Most of his face was covered by his black hat.

Ban dropped Ginji on to the ground.

"Hi." Ginji said raising his hand. This made him smirk more.

Jackal approached them, looking predatory as ever.

"Nice to see you again… Get Backers." He said in a tone that was neither friendly nor menacing.

Ban glared at him. "And why are you here Jackal?"

"For the same reason as you." He replied and showed them the invitation he received from Makubex.

"You're invited to Makubex's-" Ginji was silenced once more by Sakura.

"Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh! Nobody is to speak his name!" she hissed, glaring at him. She instantly knelt down and clasped her hands together. "For now, all of you must refer to him as…He Who Must Not Be Referred To as Makubex."

Ginji sweat dropped and scratched his head. "S-sorry. So…Dr. Jackal was also invited to He Who Must Not Be Referred To as Makubex-"

"Why are you still saying his name!?" Sakura growled. "Idiot!"

"Well, what's with that crappy name anyway!?" Ginji retorted, flailing his arms. "It makes him sound like some evil, demented villain or something! His name is still in it, you know!"

Sakura blushed. "Ah…oh…then just call him…M."

----//o//----

"So I guess all of you are here for the contest as well." Ban said to the others.

"I was surprised to receive this letter from Maze City. But I figured if I was sent this, then you guys would be here as well." Kazuki explained, holding the letter in his hands.

"Haruki and I are also to take part in this tournament- I don't know why though." Jubei said with a confused expression.

"Maku- I mean, M has been acting pretty weird lately… and also…" Haruki tilted his head towards Sakura who was once again busy with her cell phone.

Ginji and Ban couldn't agree less.

"I guess we're all here then. So what's this about Sakura?" Shido asked, a crow perched on his shoulder.

Sakura ignored him and kept texting.

"Is she always like that?" Himiko asked, pointing at her.

"You don't wanna know." Ban said sighing. "Hey guys… don't you feel something weird-" For the 4th time that day, he was interrupted by Sakura.

"_Ginji, Ban, Himiko, Haruki._

_Jackal, Shido, Jubei, Kazuki!" _Sakura called, turning dramatic once more.

All of them sweat dropped, except Jackal.

"She over did it with the rhyming this time…" Ginji said chuckling a bit.

"She's trying so hard… it's pathetic." Himiko sweatdropped, shaking her head.

"_**Come with me, all of you who are chosen.**_

_**Journey in and seek whom you have spoken."**_

Sakura continued, ignoring their comments.

With inhumane strength, she pushed open the doors and bright light filled the room. Terrifyingly loud screams, cheers and flying tomatoes came from the area outside. Sakura walked forward, beckoning the group to follow her. They were hesitant at first, but ended up following.

"Darn. What's happening here?" Jubei wondered aloud, picking a tomato off of his head.

The light was glaring and the entire ruckus was far too loud. The eight of them stopped walking. All of them were suspicious of their surroundings. Everything was bright white, almost blinding. Sakura had also somehow disappeared into the confusion!

"Did…did she lead us into a trap!?" Himiko yelled, covering her ears.

"Who knows…ugh!" Shido answered, doing the same.

"M-MAKUBEX! SHOW YOURSELF!" Ban shouted. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

----//o//-----

"Alright. Dim the lights!" a familiar voice called out from above them. No sooner had it been said, the group was finally able to see once more. Only then did they realize where they were…exactly. They were smack-dab in the center of the Roman coliseum, hundreds; possibly thousands of people occupied the sidelines, waving all kinds of signs and other strange things of the sort.

High above, in a special observation deck, stood Makubex. He was smiling, quite satisfied and right beside him was Sakura! How did she manage to get up there so fast?

"Maku- M! What is the meaning of this?" Kazuki inquired. "Please, explain!"

The rest wanted to know the same thing.

Makubex rested his chin on his hands. He leaned forward and scanned the gigantic crowd. "I'm sure you know. You were all chosen to participate in the ExGames. The ExGames are a series of competitions. As I stated, they are not of combat, but more of…a challenge." He explained briefly.

"What? That doesn't explain much!" Haruki protested.

"Let me finish please." Makubex said and held up his hand. The crowd's intense cheering died down a bit. Makubex nodded. "You're right Haruki. It DOESN'T explain much. That's why you all will have to find out for yourselves what the ExGames truly are."

"Like hell we will!" Ban screamed and stomped his foot in anger. "Knowing you…you're going to make us go through some sick contests!"

Ginji placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Calm down man. Didn't we agree we'd do this for the money?"

"Ah…the money!" Makubex immediately echoed in a sing-song voice. He spun around in a similar way that Sakura had done. Oh great. Where were these guys taking ballet lessons!?

"Yes, the money." Sakura followed suit. She held in her arms a golden chest. A large red jewel was encrusted on its lock as well as many other smaller gems in different colors. "_In this golden chest, it is placed. __Fifty-thousand Yen you are faced."_

Ginji and Ban's mouths began to drool at the wondrous sight. They slowly inched closer to the deck looking up at it hopefully. "It's…it's...the holy grail!" they cooed in unison.

"Guys…you're drooling uncontrollably." Jubei muttered. "Close your mouths or flies will enter for sure."

"Oh yeah…sorry." Ginji apologized.

"If you want it, you'll have to compete against other teams in the tournament." Makubex said, a smile forming on his pale face. "Don't worry. I didn't plan anything…life-threatening."

"Hearing that from you worries me." Kazuki mumbled. From the looks on the people's faces, the ExGames didn't seem TOO bad. Perhaps Makubex had already explained his whole idea to them…?

"_So what do you say, honored guests?_

_Join this match and receive thy chest."_

Sakura said, a mischievous look on her and Makubex's faces.

The group exchanged looks. They didn't speak. They already knew what each was thinking. Except for Jackal, of course.

"For that ton of money…" Ban hollered. "We'll join!"

The crowd cheered and threw tomatoes in the air once more. Makubex grinned. He stepped backwards. "I declare the ExGames…OPEN!" he shrieked.

_**To be continued…**_

---------------------------------

Banzai! Another chapter done! Watch out folks! In the next chappie, we're going to introduce the commentator for the ExGames. Good luck, whoever it is!!

Naruto: So…

HiNa: Yes?

Naruto: Who's that MC person going to be?

HiNa: Gasp! Oh ho ho…you must wait and see!

Naruto: Noooooooo!!

**Ja ne! Please don't forget to review!**

**-HiNa**


End file.
